Getting Sick
by Natsume11
Summary: One of Echizen Ryoma's favorite time is for his girlfriend getting sick. I do not own the Prince of Tennis


_Getting Sick_

Author's note:

Ryoma and Sakuno= 17 years old

Both third year high schools

I haven't updated for some time.

Please Enjoy!

Warning: Characters must be OOC

'_Italics'_= Characters thoughts

" "=talking

()=Author's note

I don't own Prince of Tennis

It was a fresh new Monday morning at Seishun Gakuen where students are all in there perspective classrooms.

Class 3-A:

The teacher was checking the student's attendants

"Usio Kawamura"

"Present"

"Kato Kitsune"

"Present"

"Ishida Inoe"

"Present"

"Echizen Ryoma"

"Present"

"Osadaka Tomoka"

"Present maam"

"Ryuzaki Sakuno"

"…" no answer

"Ryuzaki Sakuno"

"…" still no answer

Echizen Ryoma worried about her girlfriend (Yes guys Echizen Ryoma is now officially dating Ryuzaki Sakuno) and glance over her chair but find it empty

"Eto, Sensei (sensei means teacher)Sakuno-chan has a fever so she can't come to school today" the brunette's best friend reason out

"Okay" and continued his checking

Unknown to them the tennis star went out immediately after hearing that his girlfriend is sick

"Damn it, why didn't she told me that she is sick an has to tell it to her friend?" the lad asked himself after exiting the Seishun Gakuen school gates

**RYUZAKI RESIDENCE………**

**Ding… Dong…**

"Coming" Ryuzaki Sumire said "Oh, Ryoma it's you"

"Coach, is it true that Sakuno is sick?" asked the lad

"Unfortunately yes, and your exactly at a great time because I need you to take care of my grand daughter for a week for I will be going to Okinawa for a business meeting got it?" Ryuzaki-sensei said "Oh and you better not do anything to her, got that?"

"Hai (Hai means yes) sensei arigatou (arigatou means thank you)" the green-haired boy said

As Ryoma went up the stairs to enter his girlfriend's room the coach yelled "Everything you need is in the house just look for it" before exiting the house

**SAKUNO'S ROOM………**

"Sakuno" the lad said as he opened his girlfriend's door hoping she was alright

"…" no answer

"Sakuno are—"but was cut off when he saw a sleeping angel on the bed (that angel is Sakuno)

'god she's beautiful scratch the beautiful she's gorheous' Ryoma thought then he went nearer to the sleeping figure and looked at it and said: Thank you Sakuno you're alright, you made me worried, I'll take care of you I promised

Then the young tennis star took good care of her beloved princess

When Sakuno woke up…….

"What time is it?" she said to herself and looked at her table clock but was surprised to see her prince "R-R-Ryoma" she shrieked

Then the lad woke up and said "hey Sakuno, how are you feeling?" and touched her forehead

I'm fine, but what are you doing here you're supposed to be at school" then she pouted

"Hn, I was ACTUALLY at school when your friend Osadaka told the teacher that you are sick so I came here as fast as I could" he explained "seems like your fever has gone down"

"You shouldn't have done that, you missed a lot of subjects you know?" she said with a pout

He leaned and whispered "it's fine as long as the reason is you Sakuno" and kissed his Sakuno on the lips

AFTER BREAKING APART……

"mou" she pouted

'Damn she's hot' he thought

_**Ring…Ring…**_

"What" he asked annoyed

"Oi brat, if you are at your girlfriends house right now stay there for 3 days no one's at home, were all in vacation" Echizen Nanjiroh said and hung up

"heh, ne Sakuno seems like I'll be staying with you for a 3 days and you would be sleeping at my house for 2 days" the green-haired boy said with a mischievous grin

"huh?" Sakuno said confussed but before she can add something he claimed her lips again

_**Ring..Ring..**_

'Stupid phone, now we have to break the kiss for some stupid phone call, the caller must be worth it' he thought annoyed

"Yes, hello, this is Ryuzaki residence how may I help you?" Sakuno asked politely

"Sakuno Echizen would be taking care of you for a week because right now I'm in Okinawa for some business meeting, 'kay?" her grandmother asked

"'kay grandma" the brunette replied

"Your grandmother" he asked annoyed

"yes" she replied

"So what did she say" the young Echizen asked even though he knew

"My grandmother said that I would be staying with you for a week because she is in Okinawa for a business meeting and that y-y-ou wo-would b-be s-s-s-sle-ping at m-my h-house to-tonight" th brunette stuttered and blushed

"heh" he said with the evil Ryoma waking up "looks like I would be sleeping in your bed for the whole 3 days"

"RYOMA!" the girl shouted

"I was just kidding you know, but if you want me to I'll slip on your bed" he teased

"Of Course N—" but was cut off when the 17 year old dark-green haired boy claimed her lips again.

…..THE END….

Finally done!

So guys? How was it?  
I apologize for the characters OOC ness.


End file.
